Angels Exist
by TragicalMusique
Summary: Reborn never believed in angels nor did he feel he was worthy to go to Heaven. Until he was visited by his very own angel who believed he could love. R27. Oneshot.


AN: Hmm…here is a small tidbit till I get my mind back in order. I have other chapters to my stories almost written. Please be patient. *Bows* Gomen.

"_The love in an angel's music is the light we have sought to rid ourselves of our cruelty."-Me _

Moonlight streamed through the trees, illuminating the path Reborn strolled. Not that he needed it but it was soothing. The last assassination mission had been more stressful than it should've been.

Not because it was difficult per se rather it had been quite simple, no…it was the words the target spoke. Even several hours later Reborn was pondering them and he was getting quite disgusted with himself.

**Flashback (3 Hours Ago, Sicily, Italy) **

Gunshots echoed eerily in the dark as the bodies of the body guards of his target fell in a puddle of their warm blood. His target was cowering against the brick wall. Reborn's lips curled in disgust as he leveled his gun at his face. The target flinched but before Reborn could pull the trigger he spoke in a quivering voice.

"No one would love you! You're a demon…the angels wouldn't let you within miles of Heaven…you're doomed to a life of loneliness without-the ma n was cut off as Reborn pulled the trigger.

For a moment in the metallic stench of blood and death, Reborn's face was shadowed under his fedora, his eyes glinting with an unfathomable emotion. Then his thin lips parted to speak a soft sentence to the night.

"I already know…besides…angels don't exist."

**FLASHBACK END **

Reborn sighed. Those words shouldn't bother him. He was a heartless Hitman raised to not love. It should not have bothered him especially coming from such scum that had no doubt committed more atrocities than he himself ever had. But the reality was that…

It did bother him.

Suddenly he froze, his hand clenching his gun.

The wind whispered a soft melody from afar. It sounded unearthly. Almost like…music.

Cautiously treading farther down the path, he looked towards the direction the sound was coming from. It led down an adjacent path into a distant clearing.

For a moment he debated the wisdom of investigating before his curiosity got the better of him. The more steps he took towards the source of the unearthly, hauntingly beautiful voice the more moonlight seemed to seep through. Looking above for a brief moment he saw the moon shining directly overhead.

He finally carefully stepped into the clearing. His ears rung pleasantly with the voice. It didn't belong to this world full of suffering. It was too kind, merciful, and pure.

Reborn withheld a gasp upon what his dark eyes beheld in the middle of the grassy clearing. There was a weeping willow with a figure clothed in flowing white underneath it. But what shocked Reborn more than he would ever admit were the ethereal, beautiful white wings attached to its back. The figure was…there were no words. Reborn never found himself at loss for words.

The figure had long, soft, chestnut hair, pale skin, and the widest most innocent pair of caramel eyes he had ever seen, untainted by despair.

The clearing echoed with the figure's singing. Reborn continued to stand there, his gun lowered at his side. An unusual sight indeed.

The words the beauty spoke were not of a language Reborn knew which was near impossible to believe since Reborn knew nearly every language on Earth. It held power.

His heart was telling him what his mind refused to believe.

He was looking at an angel.

Reborn stood entranced and any attempt at tearing himself away proved futile. The figure finally seemed to notice him. The gentle stare from those eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. He didn't want the pure creature to see his dirty, unworthy soul. He expected the angel to look away in disgust and fear but was again surprised.

The beauty for he refused to acknowledge that angels existed looked at him with forgiving kindness that seemed to beseech him to come closer. With a small, almost shy gesture the beauty raised a small hand towards him.

Almost warily, Reborn took slow steps towards what he now realized was not a female but a male. This didn't make him feel any differently though. On the contrary it made him more…_enthralled. _Men more often than not were the ones who are darkened by the world but this one looked to have never been exposed or if he had then he didn't let it consume him.

When he was less than a few feet away, the creature stood up to walk to him. A small blush seemed to have crept over the creature's face and Reborn couldn't help but to smirk. He always had that effect on people. As though he had read his thoughts the creature pouted.

Reborn wondered briefly if he could speak Italian or a language he could understand.

The creature's pink lips parted and Reborn waited in anticipation.

"You're welcome to Heaven…you can love," he whispered in fluent Italian. Reborn's eyes widened slightly.

"What makes you say that? How do you know that such a thing is true? I could easily hurt you," Reborn said, monotone. The creature smiled sweetly.

"I've always watched you from above and afar…I noticed your distress," he replied softly. Reborn didn't know how much he liked that. To have someone follow him and not know it? That was against his reputation.

"I see…but you did not answer me," Reborn said, raising an eyebrow in a slightly accusing manner. The creature giggled.

"If you were going to hurt me you would've done it the moment you walked in this clearing…and as for you being able to love…" the creature trailed off mysteriously.

Reborn glared halfheartedly at him, not pleased with the answers.

"I have to go now…but before I leave I want you to know that angels exist because if they didn't how am I here?" the creature said, melodic voice lingering.

In a graceful movement that would've almost gone unnoticed, the creature leaned on his tiptoes and kissed him. Slightly surprised, Reborn hesitantly wrapped his arms around the creature's waist before deepening the innocent kiss into something harsher. The creature made a slight noise in protest before leaning into Reborn's embrace.

The sight they made was portrait worthy. A dark suited demon kissing an ethereal white angel.

They parted lips. Reborn drank in the sight before him and committed it to memory.

Flushed cheeks, wide eyes half lidded, and soft hair tousled.

"F-farewell," the beauty stuttered before to Reborn's utter surprise he lifted in the air, his white wings fluttering around him.

"Wait! What is your name?" Reborn asked, dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight up at the angel.

With a shy smile the angel replied.

"In my previous life I was known as Sawada Tsunayoshi…but I go by Tsuna…know that you are watched over Reborn."

Then the angel disappeared into the moonlight, the kind smile never wavering upon Reborn's impassive face.

Reborn tilted his fedora down to hide his eyes which gave away more than they ever had before. Hope gleamed within them.

"So…angels do exist…I hope we meet again…Tsuna," Reborn murmured, smirking. He turned and walked back the way he came.

He didn't look back for Tsuna but he did look up at the night sky where he saw white light shining on the horizon in the appearance of the Gates to Heaven.

He never wished to go there but now…

That is where his angel is.

AN: I hope I wrote this alright…I was listening to classical music when I wrote this so I was inspired. Please tell me your thoughts…I could use them lol.

-Tragic


End file.
